cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invention Salvage
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Invention salvage, along with Recipes, is used to craft new game content added by the Invention System in Issue 9. Invention salvage is acquired by defeating PvE enemies, trading with other players, or buying from the Consignment House. Breakdown In all, there are 108 different pieces of invention salvage. Each piece has an origin, a level bracket, and a rarity, and there are six different pieces in each possible combination of these categories. There are two origins: Arcane and Technological. Which origin an enemy might drop depends on its faction. Most enemies will drop only one or the other, although a few can drop either. There are three level brackets: Low-Level, Mid-Level, and High-Level. Low-Level invention salvage may be dropped by enemies from levels 4-25. Mid-Level salvage may be dropped by enemies level 20-39. High-Level salvage may be dropped by enemies level 35+. Note that these ranges overlap. Enemies in an overlap might drop invention salvage from either valid bracket. There are three rarities: Common, Uncommon, and Rare. The rarity of a piece of salvage is reflected by the color of its title and by the "Invention Salvage Found!" message: white for Common, yellow for Uncommon, orange for Rare. There are standard chances for each rarity to occur. Drop Rates Each enemy you defeat has a chance of dropping one piece of invention salvage, provided it is at least level 4 and its con color is green or higher. *Underling: never *Minion: 8% *Lieutenant/Sniper: 10.64% *Boss/Elite Boss: 25% *Archvillain: either never or 43.22%, depending on the AV The chance of a drop depends entirely on the critter's Rank. Higher-level enemies do not drop salvage more often. Teams also do not directly increase the chance that each enemy might drop invention salvage, although they indirectly increase the total amount of invention salvage found by causing more, and higher-ranked, enemies to spawn. However, this increase is offset by the fact that each enemy will still drop at most one piece of invention salvage, total, which is awarded to a random team member. For each drop, the Common:Uncommon:Rare ratio is 22:5:1: *Common: 22 in 28 chance (78.57%) *Uncommon: 5 in 28 chance (17.86%) *Rare: 1 in 28 chance (3.57%) Enemy Origins NPC Sale Value Invention salvage sells for the following influence/infamy values to NPC stores and contacts: :Common: 250 inf :Uncommon: 1000 inf :Rare: 5000 inf Storage Each character can hold up to a maximum number of total invention salvage pieces in his Invention Salvage tab, and an additional number in his or her Vault Reserve inventory. The total storage capacity of both increases with the character's level. The following badges each give a +2 bonus to your personal invention salvage slots: *Scrounger *Despoiler *Rebuilder *Protector *Charming *Nuclear Powered *Hit-Man *Colonel *Warhead *Wanderer Invention Salvage Items Invention Technological Salvage | namespace= | allowcachedresults=true | mode=userformat | replaceintitle=/ Salvage$/, | includepage={Image}.Left,{InvSalvage Drop}.dpl,{InvSalvage Level Low}.dpl,{InvSalvage Level Mid}.dpl,{InvSalvage Level High}.dpl,{InvSalvage Enemy Arcane}.dpl,{InvSalvage Enemy Tech}.dpl,#Description | secseparators=\n %TITLE% \n''See also: %PAGE%''\n,,,, (,,,,,-Level ,,,,),\n, }} See Also *Salvage Category:Salvage Items